Randall Culver
'Randall Culver '''is an antagonist in The Walking Life. He is a member of the Living gang. Personality Randall Culver had enjoyed being part of the gang he was in, being involved in attacking and robbing people as well as even killing, but Randall claims he didn't kill anyone. He is a sly and cunning person who claims he is an innocent people and his gang are good people, showing that he can be untrustworthy and a liar. He is also quite cowardly and is not very good at hiding his emotions. Biography Early Life Randall Culver lived with his mother and brother, attended the same college as Maggie Greene and was on the varsity baseball team. He had a regular life, enjoying watching football and going on the internet. At some point, Randall eventually encountered a drug gang of about 30 members known as the Living and became a member in which he lured people mainly from his college into trusting him and eventually using his charisma and manipulative nature to convince them to become a buyer of the gang. While a member of the gang, Randall had witnessed many atrocities his fellow members had committed. One incident in particular is when the gang raped two teenage girls after they threatened to notify the police of their actions, but left them alive to ruin them. Randall claimed that he didn't partake in the gang's violence, only doing his part to get people into becoming buyers. Gang Member Randall was seen talking to a girl in his college, which was revealed later to convincing her to the gang hideout to buy drugs. Randall continued to do this to many other students, and then came across Maggie Greene and Glenn Rhee. While Glenn was skeptical of Randall, the two became friends with him as Randall seemed to be a likable and trustworthy guy. Randall also played a baseball game with his team and after it, he convinced one of his teammates into also buying drugs from the Living, after hearing he was depressed due to being abused by his father. Randall then hosted a party with Glenn, Maggie and many others coming, and Randall then called his drug lord, Nate, to inform him about the current situation and that he plans to have a "talk" with Glenn and Maggie. During the party, Randall comes across a drunk Maggie and Glenn, Randall uses this to his advantage and gets them to come with him to the gang hideout to buy drugs. Glenn refuses for both of them and Randall backs off. However when Glenn goes to the bathroom, Randall convinces Maggie to go to the hideout with him and she reluctantly does, with the alcohol thinking. Maggie buys and uses drugs from Nate while Randall watches and then after the deal is complete, Nate tells Randall to take Maggie back to the party safely. Randall drives Maggie back to the party and leaves her passed out in the bedroom for Glenn to later find, before he leaves the party. Glenn finds out what Randall did and later confronts Randall, with Randall trying to use his manipulation skills to convince Glenn that Maggie was begging for the drugs and that there were free, causing Glenn to punch him in the face and break his nose. Glenn then tells Randall to stay away from him and Maggie as well as quit his crimes before worse happens to him, however Randall doesn't listen and continues his role in the gang. Randall then tries to talk to a distraught Maggie, with the intention of getting her sister Beth in buying drugs, by convincing her to forgive him and that he can help her. Maggie though angrily tells Randall of what he caused to her and her family, threatening him that Randall and his gang are going down. Glenn comes to Maggie's aid and takes her away from Randall, while many students watch the heated situation. Randall becomes worried and calls Nate about the escalating situation, with Nate ordering Randall to take care of Maggie and Glenn in order to ensure that none of them are convicted. Randall comes to two other gang members, Dave and Tony, to get rid of Maggie and Glenn, as well as telling them that they could go down if they testify, along with other victims if they are convinced to also speak out. Dave and Tony attack Glenn on the street, dragging him into an alleyway and roughing him up, before threatening to kill Maggie if he and her don't keep quiet. Glenn is left shaken for Maggie's safety and calls her about what happened. While keeping it quiet for a while due to threats, they decide enough is enough when Randall accidentally gets a girl named Eileen killed when she tries to testify, leading to him confronting her and accidentally pushing her off a construction site. Consumed with guilt, Randall cries over this and goes to his home to hide. Maggie and Glenn later have the gang targeted due to the increasing number of reports as well as theirs, also informing the police about Randall killing Eileen. Randall returns to the gang hideout, where Nate confronts him about Eileen, with Randall desperately pleading that it was an accident and he just wanted her to keep quiet. Nate brushes it off, saying that it had to be done much to Randall's shock. Nate then informs Randall that they're doing successful for now, even planning to reward him for doing such a good job. Police Raid and Kidnapping After meeting Dave and Tony in the Haitlin's Bar, Rick Grimes and Shane Walsh are under the disguise of drug addicts due to tough work hours and a struggling family life, and are led to the drug hideout on the investigation on Nate and his drug gang. With enough evidence obtained after questioning an emotionally unstable Randall, Rick calls for the SWAT team to raid the place and arrest Nate and his gang to charge them with a number of crimes, mostly involved with violence and narcotics. The SWAT team assault the place, getting into a shootout with armed gangsters but most of them are disarmed and detained. Randall attempts to evade the police and hides, while Nate is arrested and he also witnesses Dave and Tony getting killed by Rick in self-defense. Shane then investigates the place alone after telling Rick to make sure Nate and his gang are secured and not going anywhere, eventually discovering Randall after hearing his horrified breathing. Randall attacks Shane with a baseball bat, but Shane overpowers him and grabs the bat, using it to angrily knock Randall unconscious. Shane, instead of arresting Randall, decides to kidnap him for future plans against Rick, as he intended to kill Rick and keep his family Lori and Carl Grimes to himself. When the police leave, Shane returns to the hideout where he finds a bound and gagged Randall in a closet, locking him in the back of his car and taking him as a prisoner to his house. Shane's Prisoner Randall was kept in Shane's basement for months, with Shane secretly visiting him and providing him with occasionally medicine and some food and water. Although Randall became dependent on Shane for company, he attempted to fight for his freedom on several occasions. When Shane discovered that Randall was attempting to kill him by finding him trying to cut out a piece of the mattress, Shane confiscated his mattress and left him alone for several days as punishment. Randall later badly injured himself while trying to escape, so Shane came to help him with antibiotics and saved his life after his wound became infected. Shane then informed Randall of a plan to help them both: Randall can go free and Shane can have his "family" back. Shane freed Randall and ordered him to kill Rick for him, as well as forcing him to promise him to not go to the police. Randall promised and Shane told him he'll be watching, threatening to kill him if he tries anything to get out of killing Rick or warning anyone of Shane. When Randall uses a gun to try to kill Rick, Rick fights back and beats him up. Before Rick can beat Randall any further, Randall reveals everything to him about Shane desperately, begging him to protect him. Rick is shocked and calls him a liar, taking away his gun and the two talk. Randall reveals he was kidnapped by Shane, also revealing Shane's plans to kill Rick and take his family, and also that Shane forced Randall to eliminate Rick to buy his freedom. A shocked Rick was in disbelief, though he recognized Randall as a lying and manipulative criminal, choosing not to believe him and leaving Randall shaking. Rick tries to arrest Randall but Shane comes to them, so Randall shrieks in fear and flees in horror. Death Rick and Shane pursue Shane in the woods where he ran into, with Shane, knowing where Randall went, tricks Rick into going in the wrong direction by splitting up to find him. Shane then catches up to a fearful Randall, so Randall tries to run away but trips and crawls away while tearing up. Shane grabs Randall and berates him for going against their deal, so Randall attempts to beg for his life but Shane shushes him and tells him to be quiet, assuring him that he'll be fine and that he will finally be free from him. When Randall stops crying and obediently stares at Shane, Shane decides to finally kill Randall by snapping his neck. Before Rick can find them, Shane buries Randall's corpse in the woods and Shane lies to Rick, saying that he must have got away. Randall's corpse is later discovered by Glenn, leading to Shane becoming a suspect in his murder and eventually exposing his true colors. Killed Victims #'Eileen: '''Pushed off a ledge accidentally. Relationships Nate Maggie Greene Glenn Rhee Sean Dave Tony Rick Grimes Shane Walsh Quotes Category:The Living Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased